1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for monitoring expression of a plurality of genes in Bacillus cells. The present invention also relates to Bacillus genomic sequenced tags and to substrates and computer readable media containing such genomic sequenced tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microarray technology is increasingly becoming the method of choice for the quantitative and simultaneous analysis of the expression levels of many thousands of genes. Microarray analyses typically follow the steps of gene selection, microarray synthesis, sample preparation, array hybridization, detection, and data analysis (Watson et al., 1998, Current Opinion in Biotechnology 9: 609-614).
PCR-amplified coding sequences of genonic DNA from an organism are particularly useful in microarrays for obtaining global expression profiles where the genome of the organism has been fully sequenced.
Chu et al., 1998, Science 282: 699-705 disclose the use of microarrays containing PCR-amplified genomic coding sequences for determining the temporal expression of Saccharomyces cerevisiae genes during sporulation.
For other organisms whose genomes have not been sequenced, global expression profiles may be obtained with arraying (1) random genomic DNA segments or clones (e.g., from a genomic DNA library); (2) random cDNA clones (e.g., from one or more cDNA libraries) that are uncharacterized at the DNA sequence level; or (3) random cDNA clones that have been sequenced and partially characterized with respect to putative identification and function.
Genomic sequenced tags (GSTs) are partial genomic DNA sequences. Simply stated, a GST is a segment of a sequence from a random genomic DNA clone that corresponds to part of a specific gene. The use of sequenced GSTs in microarrays compared to genomic clones or random cDNA clones provides several advantages especially for organisms whose genomes have not been fully sequenced. First, since sequence information is available, redundancy and follow-up characterization is minimized. Second, GST microarrays can be organized based on function of the gene products to facilitate analysis of the results (e.g., GSTs encoding enzymes from the same metabolic pathway can be arranged or grouped accordingly).
Ruan et al., 1998, The Plant Journal 15: 821-833, disclose the use of microarrays containing Arabidopsis thaliana EST sequences for determining the temporal expression of Arabidopsis thaliana genes in root, leaf, and two stages of floral development.
Iyer et al., 1999, Science 283; 83-87, disclose the use of microarrays containing human EST sequences for determining the temporal expression of human fibroblast cells in response to serum.
Hayward et al., 2000, Molecular Microbiology 35: 6-14, disclose shotgun DNA microarrays and stage-specific gene expression in Plasmodium falciparum malaria.
Bacteria are used as host microorganisms for the industrial production of enzymes and other proteins whether endogenous or heterogenous to the microorganisms. There is a need in the art to provide methods for monitoring the global expression of genes from Bacillus cells to improve the production potential of these microorganisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative methods for monitoring expression of a plurality of genes in Bacillus cells.